Good Answer
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate has told Jack how she feels, only problem is she was asleep when she said it. What will Jack do? Will he tell her how he feels? A little bit from S.O.S promo pics. Jate. Chapter 12 is up. The fanfic is definately finished now.
1. Good Answer

Good Answer

Jack and Kate had gone on a hike together to make a 'trade' with the others. This was the first time Jack and Kate had been alone since she had ran from him after they kissed.They had set up camp a couple of hours ago and Jack was watching Kate as she slept opposite him. His eyes seemed to burn through the fire that Kate had made, but he didn't care, he just wanted to watch Kate.

A bout five minutes later Jack heard Kate moan and then move her hand towards the fire, as if going to place her hand in it. Jack ran up to her and kneeled down next to her. "Oh no, you don't,"Jack whispered taking Kate's hand away from the fire. He didn't let go either, he kept hold of it glad he could be close to her. They hadn't been talking lately and he knew that it was his fault. But he couldn't get the image out of his head of Kate being held at gunpoint. He had tried to protect but she wouldn't listen, she never listens.

"Jack, stop it. You don't love her, your just saying it to make me angry. Don't hate me, I love you Jack," Kate shouted in her sleep. Jack turned to Kate in shock. Did she love him? What was she dreaming about? Jack sat down cross-legged next to Kate as Kate had a firm grip on Jack's arm and was making no movement to let go. Jack stared through the fire thinking about what Kate had said. She might have been asleep when she said but she could have meant every word she had said. Did she love him like he loved her? He was thinking about all these questions, he didn't realise when Kate woke up.

"Oh geez," Kate said in shock putting her hand to her chest as she saw Jack sitting next to her.

"Evening, uh good sleep?"Jack asked wanting to ask her about the dream but knew he couldn't.

"Uh, not really, the floors not a very good mattress but it's better that the sand because when your sleeping on the ground you don't wake up with sand covering your face or waking up to with sand up your nose trying to stop you breath. You don't know how many times that has happened. It's a good job I know first aid or I could have a really bad sneezing fit,"Kate joked laughing and smiling up at Jack. She knew that this would all end as soon as they got back to the beach, he would go to the hatch or to Ana and she would go to the beach or to the waterfall.

"Yeah hate it when that happens,"Jack joked glad that they were finally talking. Kate didn't reply but looked towards the fire and then looked down. "Kate are you having nightmares?"Jack asked looking at Kate concerned.

"I think I'm living it,"Kate replied looking at Jack.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked looking back at Kate.

"Well we've got a man-eating polar bear on the run,the others have taken Walt and Michael, hardly eaten for day, hardly slept, had a gun to my throat, ran from you and the one person I love on this island hates me and seems to not care that I even exist. So yeah I'm having a nightmare,"Kate answered before realising what she had said and putting her hand to her mouth. Jack looked at her in shock, he realised that his mouth was open but had Kate just admitted that she loved him? He couldn't believe, was he dreaming all this and was going to wake up at any second.

"Kate,"was all Jack could say. He was in shock, ha hadn't expected this when he woke up this morning.

"Uh Jack, I'm sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything. Ignore me,I'm just tired that's all,"Kate announced trying to convince herself and standing up. She walked over to a nearby tree with her hand to her head. She couldn't believe she had told him that she loved him. Great she had just ruined their friendship even more. Well done Kate.

Jack walked up behind Kate and placed his hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything they heard a rustling ahead of them. Jack and Kate froze and stared at the bushes. "Kate go behind me, Kate go behind me,"Jack whispered. Kate did as she was told and walked behind Jack. She clutched the back of Jack's shirt. Jack slowly moved towards the noise. "Bad idea, bad idea,"Kate cried shaking her head. Jack put his finger to his lips telling Kate to be quiet. Kate pouted. Jack loved it when she did that. The next thing they knew a net had come from nowhere and picked Jack and Kate in the air.

Even though Jack and Kate were close, Kate leaned in towards Jack. Jack could see that Kate was scared, so he put a protective arm around her. "It's alright Kate,"Jack whispered rubbing Kate's back. Kate nodded.

"Kate,"Jack muttered.

"Y-yeah,"Kate stuttered.

"Love you too,"Jack replied smiling at Kate.

"Friends?"Kate pleaded.

"Nah, we're more than friends. We're a couple,"Jack replied kissing Kate's forehead.

"Good answer,"Kate joked. They might have been captured but Jack and Kate had grins plastered on there faces. They had finally admitted they're feelings for each other.


	2. Help

Chapter 2

Help!

Jack and Kate had been in the net for ten minutes. "What are you doing?"Kate asked resting her hands on Jack's chest.

"I'm trying to get the gun, I can't reach it,"Jack replied in between breaths.

"Let me try,"Kate said putting her hand behind Jack and lifting the gun out of his trousers. "Yes, I got it,"Kate replied. Jack looked down at Kate and then kissed her. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and Jack put one hand on Kate's face and the other on the net behind her.

"OK lets try and shoot the rope,"Kate announced once she finished kissing Jack and had her breath back. Kate put her hand through a hole in the net and shot the rope. Unluckily it missed and hit the tree. "Damn it,"Kate replied annoyed.

"Let me try,"Jack asked. Kate tried to get her hand through but when she did she dropped the gun. "Sorry,"Kate apologised.

"It's alright, I'm going to try and sit down,"Jack replied. After a couple of minutes he managed to sit down and Kate was sitting on his lap.

"What did you mean before when you said the net wasn't sophisticated in enough for the others?"Jack asked looking at Kate as she was playing with a loose curl.

"Uh, last week when Aaron was ill me and Claire went into the jungle and found a hatch. There were medicine in there but there wasn't anything you could use they were empty. I found lockers filled with dirty clothes on hangers like costume, a make up kit and a fake beard,"Kate explained looking down feeling guilty for not telling him earlier.

"What,when were you planning on telling me?"Jack asked angrily.

"When were you planning on talking to me again?"Kate replied looking up at Jack.

"Well you didn't expect me to act normal after seeing you with a gun to your head did you?" Jack asked turning away from Kate.

"I didn't but I didn't expect you to completely blank me either,"Kate replied sadly. "So is Ana your new best friend?"

"No she's not, she's just a good friend,"Jack replied. They both sat in silence for ages until they heard rustling in the bushes. A couple of minutes later Sawyer came walking past . "Hey Sawyer help. Sawyer don't you walk away, it's Kate!"Kate shouted. As soon as Kate had said her name, Sawyer turned around and looked up to see Jack and Kate now standing in the net. "Well, well if you wanted to be close together you didn't have to get caught in a net,"Sawyer smirked getting jealous that Jack was so close to Kate. "Shut up Sawyer now shoot the rope and let us down,"Jack replied annoyed.

Sawyer shot the rope and saw them fall to the ground. Kate fell on top of Jack. "Oh come on lovebirds get up,"Sawyer said annoyed and angry at Jack. Kate looked at Sawyer and gave him and evil stare and got up from Jack, she helped him up and kept hold of his hand.

"Let go of her! Let go of her now!" Sawyer yelled.

"What why? I'm not letting go of anything!" Jack yelled back putting his arm around Kate.

"I love her and she's going to be with me!" Sawyer yelled.

"What Sawyer you don't," Kate replied shocked.

"Kate pick, you can't have both of us me or Jack?"Sawyer asked stepping towards Kate.

"Jack,"Kate replied.

"What?"Sawyer shouted.

"Jack, J.a.c.k, Jack,"Kate replied sarcastically.

"I know what you said but why?"Sawyer asked.

"I love him, he protects me, cares about me and dosn't care that I'm a fugitive,"Kate replied leaning in towards Jack who's grip had tightened.

"Same here,"Sawyer shouted.

"Oh yeah name one time where you've protected me because I can name about five times that Jack has?"Kate shouted.

"Forget it,"Sawyer said angrily and walked off. Kate turned towards Jack and hugged him.


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter 3

I'm Sorry

"You alright?"Jack asked stepping back to take a look at Kate.

"Yeah just got rope burn,"Kate replied jumping back with a smile on her face which made Jack laugh.

"I'll take a look at it later but for now we need to keep moving,"Jack announced walking in front of Kate.

About half an hour later they had come to the field where the island was divided. It brought back a few bad memories for both of them. "Kate did they hurt you?"Jack asked turning around to look at Kate.

"Did who hurt me?"Kate asked confused.

"Did the Others hurt you a couple of weeks ago?"Jack asked.

"Now you want to know, Jack that happened weeks ago. Now you want to know if they had hurt me?" Kate replied angrily.

"Fine don't tell me,"Jack replied. "We better set up camp and wait for them."

Two hours later Jack and Kate were sitting on a log next to a campfire. Kate seemed to be tired as she was resting her head on her hand and her eyes were drooping. "Kate if you want to go asleep go ahead I'll be look out,"Jack said concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for running when we first kissed,"Kate apologised looking down.

"I'm not, for kissing you I mean. Why did you run?"Jack asked.

"I'll answer that as soon as I know? No they didn't hurt me,"Kate replied looking at Jack.

"Good, now you need to sleep,"Jack replied. Kate came closer to Jack and rested her head on Jack's lap after they both sat on the floor. She soon fell asleep.


	4. Micheal?

Chapter 4

Michael

The next day Kate woke up to find that she was still lying on Jack's knee. Jack was already awake. "Hey, sleep well?"Jack asked stroking Kate's hair.

"Yeah great pillow,"Kate joked. Then they heard someone coming towards them. Kate and Jack jumped up, Jack placed his hands on Kate's shoulder. A couple of minutes later they saw a shadow coming towards them. Kate screamed and turned towards Jack and buried her head in his chest. "It's alright, he won't hurt you, I won't let him,"Jack whispered and kissed Kate's forehead.

Then the man changed direction and ran off. "Kate he's gone, it's alright he's gone," Jack said relieved stepping back to take a look at Kate.

"Phew I thought it was Zeke coming to kidnap me again," Kate replied.

"He wouldn't have got you anyway. He would have had to get through me first. Kate nothings going to happen to you. I love you Kate,"Jack explained getting a kiss from Kate.

"Love you too, I think we should head back to the beach,"Kate announced. Jack nodded and they started walking into the jungle hand in hand.

A couple of minutes later they heard a roar from the monster and it was coming their way. "Jack,"Kate squeaked.

"One word run,"Jack replied pushing Kate in front of him and they both ran for it. They had been running for about ten minutes and they monster had given up. Kate got her foot stuck in a root and tripped over it, hitting her head on the ground. She was barely conscious. Jack kneeled down beside her checking or any wounds, she had a small cut on her forehead and a scratch at the bottom of her neck.

"Alright Kate I'm going to have to pour a bit of alcohol over the cuts, it might sting a bit," Jack announced. He got the alcohol from out of his bag and poured a bit over each cut before putting it back it the bag. He got a wet cloth and dabbed it at the cuts until the blood had been cleaned.

"You alright?"Jack asked helping Kate up.

"Yeah my leg really hurts. I think I might have sprained it. I can't walk on it,"Kate replied rubbing her left leg.

"Where does it hurt?"Jack asked.

"Uh my ankle,"Kate replied leaning back on a tree. It was obvious that she was in pain.

"Ok,"Jack said kneeling down and taking a look at Kate's ankle. Lifting the ends of her trousers to take a look. He just gently tapping Kate's ankle to see where it hurts most. Kate squealed when her got to a part that seemed to really hurt.

"Yeah you've sprained it, I'll carry you back,"Jack replied.

"Oooh Jack,"Kate replied raising her eyebrows flirting a little. Jack laughed and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, he gently lifted her up in his arms. Kate put her arms around Jack's neck so she was tilted a bit, leaning in towards Jack.

About half an hour later they heard the rustling in the bushes again. Kate turned her head away from the noise and rested it on Jack's chest. Jack turned her in so she was closer to him. Then the man appeared. He looked strangely familiar. "Michael?"Jack asked shocked.


	5. Don't you Dare?

Chapter 5

Don't you dare?

"Michael?"Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah Michael, we've got to go now. They're coming,"Michael whispered. Jack nodded and they started walking down the path towards the beach. "So you too are finally a couple then?" Michael asked grinning.

"I'm not talking about this, look we're here now. How about you go and sort out your tent," Jack laughed as Michael stared at him and walked off. Jack carried Kate onto the beach and towards her tent. Nobody noticed they were there as everyone was crowding around Michael. Except Sawyer who was heading towards them.

"Do you mind if I carry Kate to her tent, I'm sure you Doc would want to check on Michael?" Sawyer announced.

"No, Michaels alright,"Jack replied.

"I'm sure Kate will be the judge of that," Sawyer smirked.

"I'm happy with Jack thanks,"Kate replied as Jack walked off towards her tent. Jack wrapped a bandage around Kate's ankle and helped her up. "You should be fine, keep trying to walk on it. I've got to talk to Sawyer about showing me where the guns are,"Jack ordered kissing Kate on the forehead and walking towards Sawyer. Kate decided that she would go and pick some fruit.

"Sawyer what is your problem? Why can't you just leave Kate alone. Accept that Kate's with me. Nothings going to change no matter how hard you try you will not split us up!" Jack yelled at Sawyer making a few people turn their heads as soon as Jack had said that he was with Kate. "Yeah well the fugitive will get bored soon, she'll run. I'll make sure of it or she'll get hurt," Sawyer replied. Jack punched Sawyer in the nose which made Sawyer fall to the ground. Jack leaned down towards Sawyer. "Don't you dare hurt Kate or do anything to her again. Never speak about her like that again especially to me. Got it!" Jack yelled turning around and walking off.

"What happened to you?"Ana asked as she saw Sawyer walk into the hatch.

"Like I'll tell you,"Sawyer said angrily walking into the shower. Back at the beach Jack was chatting to Charlie and Michael.

"So you two made up then?"Charlie asked.

"What do you mean? What happened between you two?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"Jack replied.

"Well Jack, Sawyer and Locke went on a hike to get you, Jack told Kate she couldn't come, she got mad and followed them. Kate got herself kidnapped by the others. She had a gun to her throat and Jack was the one who had to make the decision on whether she lives or dies. He dropped the guns. When they came back he completely ignored her. She nearly got herself killed again. She nearly fell down a cliff and there's more that they're just keeping to themselves. Oh and they kissed and she ran. Claire told me,"Charlie explained.

"What do you mean she nearly fell down a cliff?"Jack asked.

"Oh you didn't know huh. After a couple of days of you ignoring her she ran to the highest cliff on the island. Claire found her when she was about to jump. She said that she should just end it if you're ignoring her and that your the only person who keeps her sane on this island. When you stopped talking to her she felt as if she had lost everything,"Charlie explained.

"I've got to go,"Jack muttered walking off towards Kate's tent. Had he really hurt her that bad?

Kate was just walking back to the beach when Sawyer came out of nowhere and walked at her pushing her towards a tree with his hand. He put his hands around Kate's neck tightly.

"Jack!"Kate screamed.

"Don't you ever get Jack to sort out your problems again,"Sawyer warned his grip getting tighter.

"Sawyer, please stop," Kate mutter weakly trying to breath. Sawyer's grip became tighter. Thankfully Eko came round the corner at this point and pushed Sawyer out of the way. Kate fainted and fell the ground. "Stay away from her," Eko warned picking up Kate and walking towards the beach to find Jack.

"Where's Jack?"Eko asked Charlie.

"In Kate's tent, what's wrong with Kate?"Charlie asked following Eko as he power-walked towards Kate's tent.

"Jack, it's Kate,"Charlie called to Jack as he walked into Kate's tent. "Why what's wrong?"Jack asked standing up. Jacks eyes widened as Eko walked in carrying Kate. Jack took Kate from Eko and put her on her make-shift bed. Jack noticed the marks on Kate's neck. "Eko do you know what happened?"Jack asked while placing a wet cloth over Kate's forehead, he lifted Kate's head up to try and get her to sip some water. "Yeah Sawyer was strangling her,"Eko explained. Jack should have known that it was Sawyer.


	6. Sides

Chapter 6

Sides

Jack had bee sitting next to Kate for half an hour and Kate still hadn't woken up. "Jack,"kate whispered.

"Yeah, Kate it's alright I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything,"Jack cried.

"What do you mean?"Kate asked.

"Charlie told me everything about you nearly falling off the cliff, I'm sorry I didn't realise I had hurt you that much. I'm sorry I said I wasn't going to let anyone hurt and now look at you. Sawyer tried to strangle you,"Jack answered. Kate took Jack's hand.

"It's alright I'm not lost anymore,"Kate replied sitting up. Jack and Kate walked out of the tent hand in hand towards Sawyer's tent to get the guns back. They were going to go back out in to the jungle with Michael to get Walt back. Hopefully he's alive.

"Sawyer show me where the guns are now?" Jack ordered. Locke had already joined them and was staring at Jack and Sawyer. He smiled at Kate as she turned to look at him and shook her head. "No this isn't your island,"Sawyer replied.

"Fine, Sawyer you've started all this," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Started what?"Sawyer asked.

"Sides," Jack replied.

"Between who?" Sawyer smirked.

"The Con man and the Doctor, we're having the meeting in five minutes. Then we'll decide what side we're on,"Jack replied walking away.

"What Jack is this really necassary?"Kate asked a she catched up with Jack.

"Yes it is. He thinks he can hurt you and get away with it then he's wrong. I made you a promise and I'm planning on keeping it,"Jack replied walking to where the survivors were gathered.

"Right your all here to choose a side. Are you going to be on the side with The Con man or the Doctor. I'll have the hatch,the golf course and the caves Sawyer will have the beach and the waterfall,"Jack explained.

"Lets get this over with,"Sawyer said.

"I'll call names and you walk either to me or to Sawyer it's your choice. Kate,"Jack explained. Kate looked at Sawyer who was looking at her expecting her to come to him. Kate walked towards Jack and stood next to him. " Ana,"Sawyer announced. Ana walked towards Sawyer. After a hour the camp had been split up. Out of the forty survivors Jack had thirty-eight and Sawyer had two. Ana and Eko.


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter 7

Truth or Dare

It was about ten o' clock the next day and Jack's side had moved their tent to the golf course. They all were sitting around the campfire playing Truth or Dare. It was Kate's turn. "Now Kate truth or dare?" Claire asked.

"Uh dare,"Kate replied.

"I dare you to try to play golf for three minutes with your hands tied together and your legs," Claire giggled.

"Fine,"Kate sighed. Jack tied a piece of cloth around Kate's hands while Charlie tied a cloth over Kate's legs. Kate hopped to where the golf clubs were and after thirty seconds she managed to get one out.

She went to hit the golf ball but only ended up throwing the club in the air. She looked up to see where it was. "Kate look out!" Jack shouted pushing Kate out of the way of the golf club that was about to hit her on the head. "Thanks Jack,"Kate replied kissing Jack.

"Would you two get off each other and come over here,"Charlie laughed. Jack and Kate laughed and walked over. "Now Charlie truth or dare?"Kate asked sitting in front of Jack.

"Dare,"Charlie replied.

"I dare you to talk for the rest of the night with a lisp,"Kate dared. Charlie nodded.

"Now Jack it'th your turn Jack Truth or dare?"Charlie asked making people laugh as he tried to talk with a lisp.

"Dare,"Jack giggled.

"I dare you, too try and teach Kate how to play golf," Charlie laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad,"Kate pouted.

"Ok,"Jack replied standing up and then helping Kate up. Everyone stood up and watched. Kate picked up a golf club and put it in front of a golf ball. "No, Kate slide your hand down a bit,"Jack ordered.

"That's what I'm doing,"Kate argued. Jack stood behind Kate and leaned over her to show her.

"They're you go,now when you hit it try not to hit me on the head. Last time you nearly knocked me out,"Jack laughed.

"Oh come on I think Thawyer's st the end of the field why don't you try and aim for him. He refuthes to accept that you two are a couple tho here's time to thow him," Charlie explained with a lisp.


	8. Exchange

Chapter 8

Exchange

When Jack woke up Kate was lying next to him on her stomach. "Kate, it's time to go and exchange Gale for Walt,"Jack whispered.

"Five more minutes,"Kate replied moving onto her stomach.

"Kate come on,"Jack laughed standing up and helping Kate up. "Your mean you know that,"Kate moaned rubbing her eyes.

"You'll learn to love me,"Jack replied.

"Keep dreaming,"Kate joked taking Jack's hand.

Back on the beach Sawyer, Ana and Eko were sitting around a campfire. They were bored stiff. Eko and Ana had already regretted choosing Sawyer over Jack. The only reason Ana chose Sawyer was because she couldn't stand Kate being near Jack. Eko only chose Sawyer because of Ana even though he hated Sawyer. "Sawyer why couldn't you just accept that Kate's with Jack and then none of this 'sides' would have happened. The Doc's camp are probably having a lot more fun than we are,"Eko moaned.

"Shut up Kate will finish with Jack as soon as she realises that he's not right for her. Remember she's a fugitive as soon as we get off this island she's going straight to jail. She'll probably get life. Jack just needs to be reminded of that," Sawyer explained.

"What are you going to do?" Ana asked.

"That would be telling,"Sawyer replied raising his eyebrows.

About two hours later Jack and Kate had gotten to the line between the others and the oceanic survivors. Zeke was waiting.

"I hear you wanted to make an exchange,"Zeke asked.

"That's right,"Kate replied.

"Ok, we'll exchange Walt for Kate," Zeke replied.

"What that's not going to happen. We'll exchange Gale for Walt. No-one else," Jack replied.

"No, Kate,"Zeke replied.

"No your not taking her not again, she's staying!"Jack yelled.

"If you want Walt you'll give her to me,"Zeke replied.

"Jack don't. I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you,"Kate cried.

"But Walt,"Jack protested.

"Well,"Zeke asked.

"Fine,"Jack replied.

"What? Jack, Jack no come on,"Kate sobbed grabbing Jack's arm.

"I'm sorry I'll figure this out,I'll get you back,"Jack replied tears forming in his eyes. Zeke pushed Walt over the line and he grabbed Kate. Zeke tied a rope around Kates wrist.

They started walking to the edge of the jungle. Kate turned to look at Jack tears falling down her cheeks. Jack would have burst out crying then if Walt hadn't been there. He couldn't stand the look on Kate's fave disappointment, confused and heartbreak. Jack watched as Kate disappeared from his view before turning around and walking back into the jungle.


	9. Taking them down

Chapter 9

Taking them down

Jack walked back to the golf course in silence. He left Walt with Michael and then headed straight to the beach. He had to talk to Sawyer. Jack walked on to the beach to find Sawyer sitting round a campfire with Ana and Eko. "Sawyer can I have a word in private?"Jack asked sadly.

"Why?"Sawyer asked suspiciously.

"Come on Sawyer, this isn't the time for jokes,"Jack replied.

"Fine,"Sawyer replied standing up and walking to his tent he stoppped when he was just outside it and waited until Jack catched up.

"What's up Doc?"Sawyer asked.

"Zeke has Kate. We had to exchange her for Walt. We need to start an army now,"Jack explained.

"What you let them take her. Why would you do that?" Sawyer yelled.

"I had to. Micheal had suffered enough and now we're going to stop the Others once and for all. They're not going to get anymore of us. We're going to stop them before they do anything to Kate,"Jack explained.  
"Ok, you know your going to have to do a hell lot of grovelling when we get her back," Sawyer replied.

"Yeah I know, now I'm going to go and chat to a few people at the golf course you chat to Eko. Don't mention anything to Ana. Meet at Sun's garden in half an hour with guns. Deal,"Jack explained holding out his hand.

"Deal see you in half an hour and Jack we're going to get her back,"Sawyer replied. Jack nodded and walked to the jungle.

Sawyer walked over to Eko and motioned for him to come towards him.

"Eko, me and Jack are starting an army against the others. We're going to take them down. We need your help. Can you get the guns and meet me at Sun's garden in half an hour. They have Kate," Sawyer explained.

"Ok,"Eko replied.

"Don't mention anything to Ana,"Sawyer warned before walking to his tent. Eko nodded and walked off towards the far end of the beach where the guns were being kept. Ana eyed them suspiciously.

Jack was talking to Micheal, Charlie, Sayid and Jin about the army.

"I need you guys to get ready. Me and Sawyer are starting an army to take the others down. They have Kate. We're not going to be scared of them anymore. It's time they payed for what they've done, we've got to meet Sawyer and Eko in Sun's garden in ten minutes,"Jack explained. The gang nodded and walked off to their tents to get their things.


	10. It's Over

Chapter 10

It's Over

An hour later The Army were standing on the line and Zeke and the rest of them were standing on the other side. Kate was locked in a cage that The Others had built. "It's Over Zeke, it's time you paid for the things you 've done,"Jack warned.

"OI get off me,"Kate shouted to one of the Others who was holding her arm. The Other let go of her arm and then went to grab her hand.

"Don't even think about it,"Kate replied looking at Jack.

"It's not over until I say it is!" Zeke shouted.

"Your wrong. it's over now,"Jack replied shooting Zeke in the head.

"Oh boy he's going to have a headache in the morning," Charlie joked.

"Charlie we've still got the rest,"Jack replied.

"Now all of you better leave us alone unless like Charlie put it you going to have really bad headaches, now let Kate go and leave. Remember we're the leaders now,"Sawyer warned. The others unlocked the cage Kate was in and ran into the jungle. Kate ran up to Jack and leapt into his arms into a massive bear hug. Sawyer looked at them, he knew that now he had no chance of getting Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't have let them take you. I love you Kate,"Jack cried still hugging Kate.

"It's alright, I knew you wouldn't have left me if there's wasn't a good reason and look you just scared off The Others. I love you too,"Kate replied kissing Jack.

"Once you two have finished making out we would like to head back now," Michael joked getting an evil stare from Jack and Kate. JAck put Kate down and they all started walking back to the beach. "Is the camp still divided?" Eko asked.

"Nah,"Jack replied walking off to the golf course with KAte to collect their things.

"Jack,"Sawyer called making Jack turn around.

"Yeah,"Jack replied.

"Look after Kate alright,"Sawyer replied.

"You can count on it," Jack replied turning around and walking into the jungle with Kate.

That night everyone was having fun toegether and Jack and Sawyer had finally sorted out their differances.


	11. Happy Ending

Chapter 11

Happy Ending

The next day everyone decided to have a massive celebration for beating The Others. Everyone was having a brilliant time, dancing,drinking and laughing was going on. About an hour in Jack stopped the music and walked over to Kate. He went down on one knee. "Kate will you marry me?"Jack asked.

"Of course I will,"Kate replied hugging and kissing Jack. Everyone cheered and started dancing around. Charlie started to do the konga around the beach. After five minutes everyone had joined in.

Then Charlie stopped suddenly making everyone walk into each other.

"Charlie what you doing?"Kate asked.

"There's a rescue boat, over there,"Charlie replied jumping up and down waving his arms around. Everyone ran to the edge of the beach and started jumping around. Everyone except Kate and Jack.

"I guess it's over then?"Kate replied sadly.

"No, remember I'm a Doctor I get a high wage. I'll pay the fine,"Jack replied.

"Jack you don't have to,"Kate protested.

"I know but I want to we are going to be together,"Jack replied. Kate hugged and kissed Jack.

An hour later everyone was coming off the rescue boat on Sydney harbour. Two cops were heading towards Jack and Kate. "Kate Austin you are under arrest for murder and robbery,"one of the cops ordered.

"Excuse me how much is bail?"Jack asked.

"$32,000,"The officer replied.

"Take it off my credit card,"Jack replied.

"Ok, Kate Austin your free to go,"the officer replied walking off. Kate leapt in Jack's arms crying. She couldn't believe that Jack had paid the bail money.

"Thanks Jack I love you,"Kate thanked.

"See we all get a happy ending,"Jack replied kissing Kate.


	12. Heaven

Chapter 12

Heaven

"I'll just go and book a taxi," Jack announced kissing Kate and walking off. Kate nodded and turned around. "Hey Kate what exactly happened when you and Jack went into the jungle?"Sawyer asked.

"Nothing really. Just got caught in a net together were _this_ close together. I got the gun from the back of his jeans, pulling his top in the mean time, lips brushing against each other and when Jack shot the rope we fell and I landed on top of him. Later that night, I said I was sorry for kissing him and he said I'm not and we kissed and made up," Kate teased turning around. "You what?"Sawyer yelled grabbing Kate's arm. "Jack!" Kate yelled as Sawyer turned her around.

"Don't you ever tease me again. You know perfectly well I didn't want to know that much,"Sawyer warned.

"You asked,"Kate replied. Sawyer slapped her hard across the face. Jack saw this and ran up to Kate. "Leave her alone,"Jack warned putting his arm around Kate and they walked off together.

"What did you exactly say to him?"Jack asked.

"He asked what happened in the jungle when me and you went in so I told him everything that happened,"Kate giggled. Jack laughed and they both got into the taxi. An hour later Jack and Kate had just walked into Jack's apartment. "So you want to come and live with me?"Jack asked.

"Of course now where's the bed?"Kate asked.

"I'll show you,"Jack replied leading Kate into his bedroom. Kate fell onto the bed.

"I'm in heaven,"Kate sighed.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do then? Kate, Kate?"Jack asked before he noticed that Kate had fallen asleep.

Jack gently lifted Kate and placed her under the quilt. Jack lay down next to Kate and watched her. Glad they they were both finally safe and that he had Kate all to himself. Sawyer won't be bothering them anymore. He soon fell asleep.

Charlie and Claire had just got into their hotel room. "Claire I'm sorry for everything. I love you Claire will you move in with me?"Charlie asked.

"Of course I will, I love you too and so does Aaron,"Claire replied kissing Charlie. Jack,Kate,Charlie and Claire had become depressed Oceanic survivors to the happiest people in the world in three hours. IT could only get better for all of them.


End file.
